Let me go with you
by Fairytailking
Summary: The three dragon slayer find out where there dragons have been. They decide they need to go. But how can Natsu and Gajeel go and leave there girlfriends Levy and Lucy at fairy tail for their 3 year journey. Natsu X Lucy Gajeel x Levy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail I don't own any of the characters.

Authors Note: Yo everyone this is my first fanfiction so if you could leave feedback that would be awesome thanks.

Let me go with you.

It was a normal day in the city of Magnolia. The sun was shining, merchants were on the streets selling all types of magical items, kids were running around the streets, and a certain wizard's guild was going crazy at yet another wild party.

(In Fairy Tail.) "WE DID IT." The whole guild screamed as they held up various drinks. The guilds master, Makarov, stepped up on a table and began to speak.

"Listen up brats, I just wanna say that I'm proud of your victory at the Grand Magic Games and for that reason we are gonna party for the rest of the day!" He cheered.

The whole guild erupted in cheers and whoops of excitement. But outside a man in a blue cloak was talking into a communications lacrima.

"Are you sure your information is correct? I don't want to lead those three on, who knows how angry they can get." The man spoke.

"Yes I'm sure I saw the dragon fly into the portal myself. How much more sure can I be?" A young female on the other end answered.

"Ok , I just can't believe you found the dragon realm. I guess I have to tell Natsu. Thank you for the info Meredy." He spoke.

"No problem Jellal, just make sure that you tell them all the details." Meredy answers.

"I will." Jellal answered, He then snapped his fingers opening his trademark sleeping spell making sure to leave three certain wizards awake.

As Jellal pushed the two large guild doors open he heard three voices. He saw a young pink haired mage holding a blonde girl who is asleep.

"AHHH shit Lucy wake up, come on, Luce what's wrong." He shouts.

He saw a very young blue haired girl and an older man with long spiky raven hair talking.

"Gajeel-san what's wrong with everyone?" The girl screams.

"My guess is that prick Jellal. He knows a sleeping spell like this right?" Gajeel answered

"Gajeel although you are right I don't like being called a prick." Jellal answers as a dark evil aura begins to flow out of him.

Gajeel choked on his words. "Oh hey Jellal how's it going. I didn't mean that whole thing about calling you a prick. We're still buddies right?" Gajeel answers with bullets of sweat dripping off him not wanting to anger the heavenly body mage.

Jellal began calm down. "Whatever its fine I have something important to talk about."

The pink haired mage answers "What's so important that you have to put the entire guild including my girlfriend asleep?"

"What's so important is that I know where to find your dragon parents Natsu." Jellal answers

"What?" All three dragon slayers yelled at once.

"Deep in the a small obscure forest called dragons forest, past crocus there is a shrine and on that shrine there is a teleportation lacrima that is connected to another realm, The Dragon Realm. But that Lacrima only reacts to dragons, dragon slayers and their mates." Jellal explained.

"How do you know?" Natsu replied

"Meredy was on a recon mission and saw a dragon and a boy flying there. When she followed them she tried to use the lacrima but runes appeared and she couldn't use it." Jellal said.

"Can you take us there?" Wendy asked.

"No but I can give you a map on how to get there." Jellal answered as he handed the map to Gajeel. Jellal began to count down his sleeping spell as he started walking out of the guild.

"This is going to be at least a three year journey!" Gajeel yelled.

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed "How am I gonna tell Lucy." He worried

**SO THERE YA GO I HOPE YA LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW IM GONNA MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON SOOOO C YA THEN -Fairytailking**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I did happen to own Fairy Tail which I don't Natsu and Lucy would already be together I guess I don't own it.**

**Authors note:** Thanks to everybody who reviewed it makes me happy :D.

Let me go with you

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy sat down watching the guild members slowly wake up. As Natsu saw Lucy wake up he immediately rushed over.

"Luce are you ok?" he worried,

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucy replied but what happened.

"I promise I'll tell you later but right now I need to talk to gramps. Lucy, could you head home? We need to talk. I'll meet you there after I talk to gramps." Natsu asked.

"Ok Natsu. I'll make some dinner while I wait." Lucy left but not before giving Natsu a kiss " Bye Natsu"

"Bye Luce I love you" Natsu answered.

"Love you too." She yelled as she happily walked out of the guild.

Across the bar Gajeel and Levy are having the same conversation.

"Oi. Shrimp. You ok?" Gajeel asked

"Yeah I'm ok just a little dizzy is all. What happened?" The petite bluenette asked

"That jerk Jellal showed up and wanted to talk to Wendy, Salamander and I." The dragon slayer answered.

"Oh. What did he say?" Levy asked.

"Uhhh let's wait till were home before I tell you. But right now I need to talk to the geezer. I'll meet you at home shorty" Gajeel replied giving levy a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok. I'll see you there." Levy answered blushing furiously as she ran out of the guild.

"Natsu-san Gajeel-san, the master will see us now.

The three spoke to Makarov about their journey and then went to their homes.

(Gajeel and Levy)

As Gajeel entered his home he finds his petite girlfriend lying on the couch reading a book.

"Hey shrimp." Gajeel yawns as he sits down on the couch.

"Hey Gajeel. So do you wanna tell me what Jellal said?" Levy asked

"well….." Gajeel trailed off. "Jellal, he found the realm to the dragon world.

"Oh my god that's great you can finally see your father again. But of course I have to go with you I mean now that I'm your girlfriend I need to meet your father…" Levy continued

"Wait Levy listen." Gajeel said as he put his hand on her shoulder "The portal only works for dragons and dragon slayers." Gajeel made sure to leave out the part about dragon mates he didn't want to force levy into something he wasn't ready for

"Oh. Ok I guess I can wait here." Levy spoke feeling a little disappointed. "How long is your trip anyways?"

It was then that Gajeel tensed up. "At the least… 3 years." He spoke.

Levy was horrified "No… NO GAJEEL THAT'S NOT FAIR." Levy began sobbing "YOU CANT LEAVE ME FOR THAT LONG. PLEASE DON'T GAJEEL. Levy wept.

"Shrimp I…" Gajeel was cut off by levy grabbing onto him.

"Please there has to be a way. Gajeel I love you too much to let you leave for that long. Levy whispered.

Gajeel sighed; he knew he had to tell her. "Levy there is a way."

"I don't care what it is I'll do it" Levy answered

"The portal also works for a dragons mate." Gajeel said.

"Ok how do I become your mate?" Levy spoke without hesitation.

"When a dragon is in love with his one true soul mate he then mates with her. After they make love his power surges and with that power he makes the mark of his dragon one her neck. With this the mate becomes a dragoness not only intensifying her powers but also giving her new powers." Gajeel recited what he remembered from his own dragon father metallicana

"Ok. Let's do it." Levy answered

Levy are you sure…" Before he could finish Levy kissed him passionately.

"I already told you I love you too much to let you leave me. So let's do this." Levy said

"Ok." Gajeel smiled He picked Levy up and brought her to their room

"I love you Gajeel." Levy thought.

**YYOO so this chapter was mainly Gajeel and Levy Next Chapter is gonna be Nalu soo until then please review and enjoy.**


End file.
